


Rescued

by starlightkissed



Category: Warframe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkissed/pseuds/starlightkissed
Summary: Captured, with no recollection of her past, all she’s known are the cold walls of a prison cell.She lives in isolation, drifting in space until a strange being offers her escape from Corpus's cruelty.Was he truly her savior, or some mindless monster?
Relationships: Excalibur & Operator (Warframe), Excalibur (Warframe)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Caged

**Author's Note:**

> rated m for some mentions of slight gore / violence. protagonist also gets brainwashed by Corpus but nothing too descriptive
> 
> the romance will come eventually trust me  
> aka kiss kiss fall in love with 7 foot tall space alien monster who rescues u

It was always the same dream. She's running from someone, or perhaps, towards someone. She can’t distinguish between the terror and anticipation in her racing pulse. As much as she tries to sprint to the exit, her feet never take her far. The exit is so close, just a few more steps suspended in time. Her heart is so loud it muffles the sound of metal crushing above her. She doesn't bother to turn around when the ceiling has come apart behind her, mass of wires and machinery crashing onto the floor. 

Iris awakens from today’s procedure. The familiar flash of white from the operating lights blinds her vision. The sedatives are starting to wear off, causing her stomach to flip from the pain. Corpus only spent the minimum amount possible on medication for prisoners. That meant only the cheapest anesthesia for her. For a lab rat.

The next few days will have her monitored for any side effects. That meant a breather from experiments, at least. If she survived, she’d be tested again with something more potent. This is how it went for Corpus’s prisoners: they gave you a choice, either you volunteered for experiments, or they turned you into one of their mindless grunts. Iris doesn’t remember much from before her capture. The tally marks in her cell walls were running out of space though. She'd be 20 soon. Her memory was in fragments, probably the result of her brainwashing. Apparently, she had belonged to a group of dissidents… rebels against the corporal empire of Corpus. Every week spent in prison caused the details to fade. How much time since capture? A year? More? She supposed it didn’t matter. Those experimented on never lasted more than two years.

In the beginning they told her this was all for the good of humanity. That her brave decision to volunteer as a subject was the mark of a hero. With enough torture Iris started to believe them - believe that she actually chose this. The weeks became months. No one came to rescue her. Perhaps the revolution was over, suffocated.

Iris stared at the ceiling as she was carted to her pathetic excuse of a cell. Not even laid in her bed, the assistants left her on the floor.

_______

The experiments weren’t as bad as the indoctrination sessions. They'd mess with her mind, making her believe these experiments were all for a noble cause.

Sometimes she felt grateful to leave her cramped cell. It was almost refreshing. The lights were so bright outside her cell. Iris shields her eyes as she’s led out by two guards in hazmat-like suits. The off-white walls of the corridor are deadly silent, only their footsteps echoing down the floor. The familiar, bitter scent of laboratory chemicals causes her heart to drop. Heavier dread soon made its way to her heart once the indoctrination room came to view.

When Iris tenses up, the two Corpus guards have to shove her forward towards the door. A flicker of lights overhead gave both guards pause. The crewmen continue leading her down toward the sleek room. Upon reaching the door, Iris notices how it had been commanded shut. One guard enters a code into the module by the door, but is met by no response.

The other guard impatiently enters the code again. Again, no response. The guard slams the malfunctioning panel with a fist. Not the smartest bunch, Corpus. Iris's vacant stare remains on the sleek white floor, the guards’ bickering growing angrier. She focuses her attention toward the rigid linear patterns on the floor, tracing the lines with her eyes. Maybe the system will malfunction today, and she’d get one more day of rest. The interruption provided some welcome relief, at least. Iris’s stare meets the bottom of the door. As the guards continue arguing, a soft thud clangs against the metal. Iris doesn’t blink when a a sliver of red liquid pools from beneath the door. Her shallow breath hitches in her throat at the uneasy feeling. That can’t be some malfunction.

The guards have noticed it too, now. They go quiet as they take several steps back. Iris watches how the guard to her right silently raises their pistol, the other guard remaining still. The usual hum of machinery in the room goes silent. More blood gathers under the door, filling the floor pattern lines and nearly reaching her feet.

One of the guards breaks the silence with a panicked order. The second guard grips Iris’s arm and takes her along with him to the direction of a computer module. Her eyes remain stuck on the door as the Corpus crewman configures the computer. Something is terribly wrong. Angst builds up inside her as she wonders what lies beyond the door. Sometimes prisoners turned violent. This must be one of those days. As the guard focuses on the computer, Iris studies the adjacent room. If a fight were about to break out, she had better get out of here. When the guard is not looking, she slowly begins slipping towards another room.

As Iris turns the corner, the indoctrination room door opens without warning. Loud gunfire breaks the silence. Before fleeing the scene she only catches a glimpse of more blood spilling onto the pristine white floor, a blade coursing through the guard’s body. Iris scrambles to duck behind a series of laboratory tables, ignoring the remaining guard’s screams. There’s a deafening silence before the alarm blares on the comms. From her hiding place Iris can hear Corpus soldiers and a series of droids firing down on the mysterious figure.

Iris’s heartbeat rose with both elation and fear. The possibility of freedom crawled into her mind. Whatever was attacking the Corpus soldiers had captured all their attention. She might be able to find a way out. Robotic shrieks and gunfire muddled her thought process for a plan. A pang of dread hits her. Gods, she didn’t even know where the exit might be. This prison complex was huge. Iris takes a deep breath. She had survived this long. Chances like this were once in a lifetime. A desperate strength in her rallied a long forgotten courage. _Survive_. Her eyes dart across the room, scanning for a possible escape from the massacre. Iris had to be careful not to be caught in the crossfire. After years of isolation, her only chance to escape may be crushed by a stray bullet.

Iris’s adrenaline rushes and focuses her back on the moment. She muffles a gasp when a Corpus corpse flies across the room and crashes toward the operating table she was hiding under. The body languidly drags down, falling to her feet. She stares in horror at the precise cuts: his armor has been pierced clean through his body, blood scattered around. The white hospital lights overhead flicker, adding terror to the grisly scene before her. From her hiding place, Iris could take a peek at the invader. The now dimmed room only allows the display of his silhouette as he slices through the crowds with inhuman speed. New fear sets in as the commotion begins to die down. This wasn’t some human prisoner like her. Whatever it was, it was now a bigger threat than the Corpus.

She had to leave, now.

That thing was now between her escape, and would kill her just as easily. She could comm an emergency line, hope someone would pick up. There were escape pods, but she had no idea how close the station was to a friendly planet, if there even was one nearby. Her best bet was sending a comm, hoping new Corpus forces weren’t at the other end of the signal.

The ominous silence in the room rushes blood to her heart. A wave of panic comes over her, and she tries her best to listen for any footsteps or sounds besides the pulsing of her head. From her hiding place, she could no longer see anything.

She breathes easier as a number of heavy footsteps and voices echo down the hall. The sound of Corpus reinforcements bring actual relief. They’d keep each other distracted. Though the room was dark, Iris crawls away from the table and spots the doors leading to a possible exit. _Which one, though?_ The three doors at the corner could prove to be dead ends. More Corpus must surely be on their way through any of them. She had no choice. The darkness would have to provide enough cover.

Jolting her head back to the fallen soldier, Iris’s eyes land on his energy assault rifle. With a grimace, the girl tears his hands away from the gun. She can’t remember ever handling a rifle like this, but she hopes instinct will play its part if more enemies appear. Crouching, Iris moves as fast as she could towards to door. The weapon seemed heavy and imprecise, but right now anything would do. The girl reaches the automatic door, which to her relief opens to an empty room. The ominously silent data room contains rows of desks with mainframe computers. Iris shoots a glance behind her - the lights flicker once more and she can see the humanoid figure in the darkness. Her heart stops when it jerks its head in her direction, finishing an enemy with a stab. Time seems to slow as the automatic door begins to close, but not before the creature breaks into a stride towards her.

Feeling her blood go cold, Iris frantically searches for an escape. She catches a hallway at the end of the room, red emergency lights blinking in the darkness. As she moves towards it, however, echoes sound down its end. More Corpus militia. From the sound of it, perhaps a whole squadron. Iris’s heart beats at her throat and she stares at her gun. With two threats coming from both directions, she resorts to her basic instincts. In the split-second they appear, Iris manages to hide underneath a stocky desk. Terror overwhelms any desire for heroics, and she huddles closer to the mainframe. She listens in horror as the fighting, or rather, the slaughter ensues outside her hiding place. Blood pools around the electronics, causing the machinery to emit loud static in the darkness. Not being able to see any of the fight leaves Iris dependent on her hearing.

Suddenly, only silence fills the room. Chills go down her spine. Iris was sure it just her and that… thing in the room now. The girl crouches down and attempts to study its shadow from the space below her desk. She can see legs slowly moving across the room. To her relief, he seems to be making his way towards the hallway, away from her. With immaculate care Iris sets the gun down so as to make no sound. Her nervousness gets the best of her, however: the heavy gun thuds conspicuously against a vent. The footsteps stop. Iris curses a million words in her mind, placing her hand over her mouth to silence her shaky breath. The being’s shadow returns to saunter deeper into the room, his form moving patiently on the other side of the desks.

Judging by its careful footsteps and intermittent pauses in step, Iris concludes the worst. _Gods, it’s searching for me._ Somehow, her heart rate increased by ten. The steps approach closer, his form about to turn the row of desks. Iris circles around the system of computers as fast and quietly as she could. She reaches the corner, cold sweat running down her back.

 _Fuck, the rifle_. She'd left it under the desk. From her new hiding spot she could safely see her pursuer’s torso, keeping a healthy distance from it. He seemed much bigger than her, judging by his legs, tall. The invader stops over the girl’s former hiding place and crouches down abruptly. A ray of light from a malfunctioning screen shone over the side of his faceless features.

Her pursuer intently examines the assault rifle, and Iris exhales shakily to herself. The gun wouldn’t have been much use anyway.

Her eyes search about the room and widen at what a flickering lamp reveals: carnage tainted the whole room in red. Holding a hand over her mouth, she tears her eyes away and toward her pursuer. She couldn’t afford to be distracted, or she would be next. His dark figure straightens, revealing how impossibly tall he is. Shifting back into search mode, he makes his way closer to Iris’s hiding spot. His mannerisms were systematic, precise. _Inhuman_. Iris’s eyes return to the opposite corner of the room, past the hardware maze. Another door. Escaping through the hallway was out of question - he’d spot her immediately. As the invader crouches in front of another desk, Iris decides to silently crawl away from her hiding crook. Her eyes are glued to his back - wide and intimidating. His field of vision was still facing away, but he might spot her entering the door. If only she were able to distract him with a sound. Iris quickly devises some object she could use: a ripped headpiece from one of the walker moas. She takes the cold piece of metal in her hand and aims it down the hallway. _Please, don’t fail me now_. In the darkness, he shouldn’t see the source of her throw.

Praying to more deities than she was devoted to, Iris threw the metal piece. It resounded just as she wanted, the heavy machinery echoing dully. She watches to make sure his attention was elsewhere and crouches towards her escape. Iris’s heart beats wildly as she approaches the door, her wide stare stuck on her hunter. The door remains closed when she approaches, perhaps its sensors malfunctioned. No. She waves maniacally at the blinking orange light at the top, hoping to evoke some response. If he turned to her, there was no nearby hiding spot. She was out on the open. Please don’t turn. Please, please. A dim beep sounds as the automatic door opens, and the girl doesn’t dare to look back.

Fuck, did he hear the automatic door open? Without thinking she enters the room full of lockers. Tools, touch screen devices, cyber repair kits. Heart racing, she tries opening a random locker as quietly as she can. _Locked._ Nearly shaking, Iris attempts the next locker, and exhales with relief as she encloses her short self within. The girl closes her eyes in the darkness, allowing herself brief respite. He won’t find me. What are the chances that he heard her? Her mind races with possibilities. The different ways this might go, the various ways he had killed the Corpus. How quickly would her death be? He might move away. Yes, surely he went to the hallway searching elsewhere. The hot locker brings drops of sweat to her forehead. The slits provide little vision or air.

Iris waits in silence. Maybe he’d just leave the facility-

_Beep._

She can’t breathe. The heavy silence is met by the soft whirring of the automatic door opening. She can’t see anything - her locker wasn’t facing the entrance. The dim view of the room through the slits present nothing. Only his footsteps provide any indication of her time left. Her eyes well up in tears when she hears the sharp bang of a locker door meeting the wall.

 _Fuck, fuck._ He was only two or three lockers away. Maybe he’ll skip hers. She represses a whimper when she realizes that he’s opening every single one.

She can already imagine it: a quick slit of the throat. Anger begins welling up inside her. She didn’t want to die. She couldn’t be so helpless, there had to be more she could do. The frustration overwhelmed her, tears falling down her cheek as the next locker was practically ripped apart. Taking a deep, silent breath, she tries to suppress any sound. The shadow looms close, slowly walking toward her locker. Soon his shadow blocks all light, and Iris does not breathe.  
He doesn’t walk past.


	2. Mystery

The locker door snaps open, and Iris can only cower and hide her face. His torso is wide enough to block any passage of escape. Tears streak down her cheek as she suppresses a sob. In the darkness his outline remains still as a statue. She can feel its stare. Iris flinches when his arm suddenly reaches inside the locker, taking hold of her wrist. His grip is strong, but it doesn’t hurt her. He pulls her out without a warning and the force makes her stumble out. _Come, face your death with dignity. Not cowering like a fool,_ she imagines it say. He towers over her, shoulders impossibly wide. Her face burns with both fear and a deep-rooted survival instinct - a need to, at the very least, fight for her life. Her fight or flight instinct seems broken, however, as she remains frozen in place. She cannot muster an inkling of nerve standing before the seven foot killer in front of her, hands and torso dripping with blood from previous kills. Her heartbeat is over the roof and somehow rises by tenfold as the creature takes a step towards her. Iris automatically steps back, the locker behind her impeding much movement. 

When he reaches out, she instinctively holds out her fists. Her thin wrists could easily both fit in one of his hands. The being simply stares down at her, tilting his head. Iris feels embarrassment color her cheeks: he must find her attempt amusing. At this, she feels a strange fury. She grits her teeth, ready to fight. Her hunter shifts and slowly holds one palm up, standing very still with his attention fixed on her. His strange horned helmet lowers its gaze — Iris can only stare in confused terror as he bows towards her. What’s he doing? She can’t understand his body language. Maybe he has some code of honor… a display of respect before finishing a helpless kill like her. As he rises, he holds his other hand out, palm out for her to take. From up close she can see its muscles underneath the suit…or is it skin? She isn’t sure. Those arms could snap her neck any moment. Yet his gestures are all slow and calm. His eyes remain on hers. _If he had eyes - in the darkness she couldn’t even see a visor in his helmet._ Hesitantly, she takes his hand. To her surprise, the warmth feels more like skin than a suit. As soon as her hand touches his, a soothing wave of calmness hits her. All her adrenaline and horror are washed away by a foreign peace. She finds her eyes filling with hot tears once again: _what the hell is this?_ There is a minute of silence as Iris gets her bearings back. She can perceive soundless words in her mind. _Do not be afraid._

Iris takes a deep inhale, eyes trying to see past his helmet, “W-who are you?” 

The being stares back in silence. She tilts her head when no answer comes — different language, perhaps. _If_ he was able to answer back, the opportunity is gone when the sound of multiple footsteps and the droning of Corpus crewmen fade within range. As if on instinct, the creature takes a sudden step towards Iris, nearly pushing her with his chest. Confused, her feet retreat back into the locker. Before she has time to protest, he grips both sides of the locker to effectively block her. He then leans slightly closer, bringing his index finger to where his mouth would be under the helmet. _Silence._ Iris nods twice before he closes the door quietly. She watches his form disappear, listening to the soft whirr of the door before the eventual screams. 

She didn’t like being helpless and cooped up in the locker, but Iris knew better than to disobey a killing machine at the moment.

Iris takes a deep breath and analyzes the clusterfuck of events that just happened. _Why was he here?_ A strange glimmer of optimism pauses her… was he perhaps here to get her out? Her breath stops when the door suddenly opens to more than a pair of footsteps. 

The drilling, mechanical voices of Corpus soldiers sound too close for comfort. The awful clanking of their metallic boots echo across the room. One…two… three shadows stride past. Iris scans the room for some sort of weapon in case the worst comes. How the hell did they get past _him_? Dread sets in as Iris watches their search of the room turn more meticulous. Fuck, they’ll go for the lockers any moment. The girl breathes in and focuses, ignoring the anxiety building up. She could make a run for it — she couldn’t detect more of them in the adjacent data room. 

He told her to stay put… but something must have gone terribly wrong, _something_ had to be keeping him busy. From the sounds of it, Corpus probably wasn't meaning to kill her on sight. Experiment prisoners could be expensive and Corpus was picky about killing them off when they rebelled. A kindness, really. Iris watches from the metal slits as they search about every crevice of the room. Her nerves go on edge when she recognizes one of the lockers opening. She had no choice, it was time to leave.

_Here I go._

Her fingers quietly move around the inner latch of her locker. As soon as the door makes its inevitable _click_ \- no doubt bringing the attention of the Corpus - she springs from her hiding place and makes a run for the other room. Outraged shouts follow Iris as she ducks towards the gun hiding beneath the desk. In one swift - if clumsy - move she swings the rifle in their direction, her other hand landing on the trigger. Her first shot misses, but she manages to hit a crewman. Heart going a million miles per hour, she slides herself behind cover of the desk before their bullets can find her. _Fuck, maybe they don’t need me alive after all._ Iris prays her weapon has enough ammo to survive the remaining encounters. She moves low down the row of desks. 

As soon as she pokes her head out the next corner she realizes her mistake: a gloved hand seizes her before she has the chance to aim. Kicking with all her might, Iris manages to get away and create enough distance to aim her rifle. Iris doesn’t remember ever killing a human before. Breathless with terror, she swings the gun next to the two approaching crewmen. _Why… am I hesitating? Why do I feel guilt?_ After years of torment, how could she feel sorry for these criminals? _They… were machines. Any shred of humanity left in them must have been brainwashed._ A strange ire flames inside her heart. With a scowl she opens fire indiscriminately at the two soldiers. 

The quicker of the guards duck, the closest one to her receives the bullets, but not before firing at Iris. A dull ache radiates up her leg, causing it to give way. Her rifle leaves her hands as her body meets the floor. Iris's focus remains unwavering as she scrambles for the gun, the adrenaline numbing her pain. As soon as she makes her turn, though, awful static fills her head. She snaps her head back up to see the remaining crewman closing in with some sort of electric stun baton. By a miracle, she rolls away when he swings the sizzling baton down. 

Iris's eyes widen when he lifts the baton again. Immediately, memories of the torture sessions flood into mind. Iris feels her blood go cold as she wills her muscles to move, but they are frozen in fear. She can't help but relive the hours spent receiving electric shocks from indoctrination. Iris shivers and can't help covering her face with her hands, shutting out the world with her eyes. 

Silence.

The baton is suspended short centimeters away from her face. Iris grimaces at the crewman before her: his head has disappeared, cleanly cut off from its shoulders. The body almost falls on her before her savior shoves it violently away. _Fuck_.

She stares at the corpse blankly. Seeing people die didn't get easier over time. _No... not people_. They're creations of Corpus. Cold and heartless. Iris raises her eyes up at the creature, feeling shivers. She can’t tell if she feels more horror or relief. Perhaps sensing this, her rescuer slowly sheaths his sword. He gazes down at her, unfurling out his hand towards her with some strange elegance. His wide chest rises with a heavy sigh. Hesitantly, Iris takes her savior's hand, who pulls her up effortlessly. Before, the adrenaline had blocked out the pain from her leg’s gunshot wound, but standing up now causes agony to shoot up her body. Iris cries and topples forward, but he reacts before she can and catches her in his arms. Her cheeks turn red from the embarrassment of helplessness. The previously cold room was now suddenly anything but so — both from the heat in her cheeks and the being emanating it. In the darkness she couldn’t tell if he was a human or some cyborg creation. _He certainly had a heart beat._ Iris immediately tries to stand on her own with little success, causing her leg to give way and for her to fall even deeper into his chest. “Gods… i’m so s-sorry.” she mutters out, not daring to look up. Though the room was dim, she noticed her breath fogged up on some of the material in front of her. Metal? There is a small pause before his arms grip softly at her forearm, helping to steady her. With most of her weight on one leg she manages to gain some balance. The hardened killer manages to set her down on the floor with ridiculous gentleness. Iris marvels at the difference in his demeanor from just moments ago with the Corpus. 

The gunshot had struck right above her knee, soaking her orange jumpsuit dark. Iris raises enough of the pant leg to uncover the wound, her hands shaking when the fabric rasps against the injury. The being kneels down next to her, inspecting the gash for a moment before setting a hand over it softly. Iris flinches and he retreats his hand, raising his gaze at her. He was an expert on killing, so he must be knowledgeable in healing wounds as well. She nods and her eyes dart elsewhere so as not to remain on him. Iris’s thoughts run amok with concern over new Corpus reinforcements arriving. They were totally vulnerable to an attack, the two entrances perfect for an ambush. A nearby computer crackles loudly in static, causing Iris to tense up suddenly and almost scramble to her feet. A pair of hands softly reach for her shoulders, keeping her in place. Right… If there was any danger, he’d sense it first. Iris wishes she could tell him to stay near her. Gods, she hated feeling this fragile. Yet… at least someone was looking out for her. And she was filled with gratitude for it. 

“I don’t know if you can understand me,” she begins, slowly but filled with determination, “but- thank you.” 

He remains eerily silent, his gaze fixed on her wound. He gently presses his hand over her injury and Iris grips at his arm. In the darkness, the metallic veins running through his arm down to his hand begin shining a faint blue light. Iris blinks in confusion as the pain begins to wear away. She marvels as she feels her wound literally closing. H-how? More static sounds before a deep, bass sound echoes across the room. The lights begin turning on one by one. As the overhead fixture lights up, her savior comes to view. He clearly resembles a human man - toned and muscled - but she can’t tell if he’s human. He appears to be wearing a suit, and yet… it seems as if the material has been melded into his skin. She shudders at the thought. This new anxiety weighs her too heavily - what _are_ you? His dark blue skin, if one could call it that, was lined with infusions of turquoise metal. Violet accents and bright teal hues mingled over him - his colouring reminded her of bioluminescent fish. She couldn’t help but stare. The girl jumps when he snaps his head up at her. Had he noticed she was staring? Her eyes dart away, pretending she had only been glancing at him. Perhaps most strange was his face…. featureless and devoid of expression, a strange horn emanating from his helmet. She couldn’t see any eyes, yet she could feel his stare. _Maybe it’s his turn to wonder about me,_ she mused. Was she as alien to him as he was to her? No… he seems like some kind of alien bounty hunter. Surely he must have worked for humans. A thought pauses her still. _Or hunted humans._ She saw the way he cut through the Corpus staff. He slaughtered them like nothing. What could he possibly want her for? Had someone sent him? As if sensing her distress, the being slowly straightens himself with his attention at her. 

“What is your name?” Iris asks, eyes steady on his helmet. He remains still with no answer. 

_Perhaps I should give you one._ He reminded her of some strange otherworldly guardian. She remembered an old human legend of celestial beings that protected humans. Sometimes they took strange forms, terrifying and mysterious, yet beautiful and bright. _An angel._

Iris watches intently, “I’ll call you Seraph.” He simply nodded slowly in return. The girl blinked, _he did understand her._ She wants to ask him a question, but her attention moves to the corpses surrounding the pair. Her stomach flips at the sight of the bloodied Corpus bodies. They used to _be_ people, before Corpus stole their minds and brainwashed them to absolute obedience. 

“Surely they didn’t choose this fate, no more than I chose to be in this prison. _”_ Iris balls her hands into fists, remembering their apathy and lack of humanity. She closes her eyes tightly to keep tears from forming in her eyes. The girl glances subtly over her shoulder, peeking over to the suited being that had killed them. Did it understand it had killed? Could it _feel_ remorse — or anything at all? His lack of replies and somewhat automatic mannerisms made her ponder on his sentience. 

The truth of the matter was, she had no idea what was behind that mask, or what its true intentions were. 

Iris involuntarily grabs her elbow and stares at her feet as this new anxiety sets in. She wanted to be able to trust someone so desperately, to put her guard down for once. She didn’t know what to believe. Iris could only count on the evidence before her: this being hadn’t harmed her yet. Everything it had done so far was, apparently, performed for one purpose: to find her and keep her alive. She didn’t want to think of what ulterior motive may be at hand. She wanted to trust in him blindly.  But she simply can’t shake the ominous feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! scary warframe is really a big softie ahah


End file.
